Un ramito de violetas
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Malgré le manque de romantisme, Mü est heureux avec Deathmask depuis déjà sept ans… et depuis trois ans, chaque 9 Novembre un bouquet de violettes qui, ponctuellement, lui est envoyé de la part d'un inconnu pour récupérer la magie de ses jours.


Voilà une petite song-fic. La chanson est « Un ramito de violetas » de Pablo Milanés

**Résumé:** Malgré le manque de romantisme, Mü est heureux avec Deathmask depuis déjà sept ans… et depuis trois ans, chaque 9 Novembre un bouquet de violettes qui, ponctuellement, lui est envoyé de la part d'un inconnu pour récupérer la magie de ses jours.

* * *

><p><strong>Un ramito de violetas<strong>

Era feliz en su matrimonio

Aunque su marido

Era el mismo demonio

Tenía el hombre un poco de mal genio

Y ella se quejaba de que nunca fue tierno

Un rayon de lumière, filtrant à travers les rideaux du bel appartement, fit briller l'alliance en argent. 7 :30 du matin, disait l'horloge, soutenue par des voix endormies et des bruits de pas dans la cuisine, les pas du propriétaire de cet anneau qui scintillait avec le soleil du matin. Il avança au milieu du mobilier en baillant, esclave d'une routine qui s'éternisait jour après jour, chaque mois, chaque année de sa vie depuis sept ans, quand, avec cet anneau, il avait juré d'aimer l'homme qui se réveillait à ses côtés, dans pauvreté et la richesse, dans la santé et la maladie, non pas face aux gardiens de la paix ni à un quelconque dieu sur un autel, mais face à lui, à une table d'un obscure bar des rues d'Athènes. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en se rappelant son meilleur ami scandalisé par cette nouvelle. Il ne l'aimait pas, personne ne l'aimait, et lui ne comprenait pas que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir, sous ce masque de sadisme, ce que lui voyait, ce qu'il aimait.

Un grognement parvint à ses oreilles. Il eut un petit rire en voyant une paire de mains aux prises avec une cravate avant de venir à son secours. Son amant n'avait pas bon caractère, c'était vrai, ni de patience, et encore moins cette tendresse presque écœurante dont se targuaient les amoureux, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait fait succomber. Une étincelle remplit ses yeux mauves au souvenir de la rude irrévérence qui l'avait captivé avec cet accent italien. Il était comme ça, ainsi était Angelo, autrefois connu pour accrocher des visages terrifiés sur les murs de son temple, lui donnant son nom.

- Tu me serres trop, Mü. – se plaignit l'homme avec une tonalité latine, tordant le sourire de son amant qui luttait avec un nœud mal fait.

Mü soupira, vaincu, abandonnant une tâche si ardue pour courir à la cuisine et préparer du café malgré les cris et les injures, du mauvais caractère et des silences pesants, du manque constant de tendresse, il était heureux, heureux d'avoir Deathmask à ses côtés, de connaitre son nom et ses secrets, d'être le maître de ses quelques sourires et de son insaisissable cœur, même quand lui arracher un « Je t'aime » était pour lui la plus dure des missions. Ils étaient en temps de paix, ils avaient une nouvelle vie loin d'Athéna et des guerres, libres de choisir, et son choix le rendait heureux, y compris quand, le matin, la porte le séparait de l'ancien Cancer, lui laissant dans la poitrine un secret bien gardé, un secret au goût d'inquiétude et à l'odeur de violettes.

_Desde hace ya más de tres años_

_Recibe cartas de un extraño_

_Cartas llenas de poesía_

_Que le han devuelto la alegría_

L'interphone sonna, le faisant sauter de sa chaise. Dans la rue, un jeune garçon attendait, portant dans ses bras un délicat trésor emballé dans de la cellophane, surmonté par une enveloppe pourpre à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer. Sur la table, deux autres enveloppes identiques reposaient, ouvertes, révélant une calligraphie soignée et quelques vers écrits à l'encre violet, des mots qu'un étrange admirateur lui offrait, annuellement, avec d'anonymes démonstrations d'amour depuis déjà trois ans, colorant ses jours avec la tendresse que Deathmask ne lui avait jamais démontré.

Qui était-ce ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait en vain tenté de le découvrir, cet homme mystérieux semblait n'exister que dans les doux poèmes que ses mains écrivaient au rythme de sa voix, des mots brûlants emmêlées entre les pétales du bouquet de violettes qui, chaque année, les transportait jusqu'à la porte de son appartement, et de là, jusqu'à son monde privé d'illusions forgées au rythme de la conception de bijoux qu'il créait pour une grande compagnie.

_Quien le escribía versos_

_Dime quién era_

_Quien le mandaba flores_

_Por primavera_

_Quien cada 9 de noviembre_

_Como siempre sin tarjeta_

_Le mandaba un ramito de violetas_

Ses yeux sondèrent le calendrier accroché au mur immaculé du salon, à côté de la télévision. 9 Novembre annoncèrent les gros numéros noirs à côté des changements lunaire, les fleurs avaient été, une fois de plus, douloureusement ponctuelles, le même jour et à la même heure que la première fois. Excité, il courut jusqu'aux boutons grotesquement encastrés dans le mur, et, les mains tremblantes, ouvrit la porte principale de l'immeuble, permettant au livreur tant attendu de s'approcher de son petit monde au premier étage, construit, actuellement, à base de bribes de vers imaginés par cet inconnu au cadeau fleuri qui avait donné un nouveau sens au 9 Novembre.

Trois coups frappés contre la porte et un éternuement lui signalèrent que le garçon venait d'arriver. Chancelant, il avança jusqu'à la porte de bois poli, préparant la question qu'il formulait chaque année, impatient, et à laquelle il ne recevait qu'un « non » pour réponse dans le couloir, le jeune garçon attendait patiemment, répétant ce 9 Novembre qui, avec le temps, était devenu prévisible jusqu'au moindre détail… les violettes attrapées dans le papier cristallin, de même que l'énigmatique lettre dans l'enveloppe pourpre, et le beau destinataire, au cheveux aussi violet que les fleurs, enfermé dans l'émotion d'un présent attendu. Une salutation pré-préparée, des gestes mécaniques répétés annuellement, l'impression anachronique de l'illusion répétée dans le temps, le livreur de fleur prononça les mêmes formules de politesse que Mü connaissait déjà par cœur, comme il remettait le délicat paquet qui provoquerait, une fois encore, la question qu'ils se posaient tous deux depuis si longtemps.

- Qui me les envoie ? – demanda Mü, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Je l'ignore. – s'excusa le garçon. – Cette année, il a envoyé une dame aux cheveux roux avec l'enveloppe…

_A veces sueña y se imagina_

_Cómo será aquel que tanto estima_

_Sería un hombre más bien de pelo cano_

_Sonrisa abierta y ternura en las manos_

Les fleurs reposaient sur la table dans toute leur splendeur, encadrées par le bruit de l'eau remplissant le vase le livreur était déjà partit, le laissant seul avec son incertitude, ses rêves, son éternelle énigme avec nom de poème et visage fleuri, ce casse-tête sans pièces que, de temps en temps, il essayait de résoudre, pendant que sur sa table de travail, ses dessins mûrissaient avec un goût de café.

Mü prit le bouquet, et lui coupant les tiges, le déposa dans la fine pièce de verre pleine, se perdant un instant dans le doux parfum de printemps. Comment était cet admirateur ? Il se l'était demandé à de nombreuses reprises, d'autres fois, il avait tenté de lui mettre un visage, une voix, un « bonjour » sur les lèvres pour chaque matinée, unique, distincte, condensée dans chacune des lettres envoyées. Il lui avait mis beaucoup de yeux différents, beaucoup de bouches, beaucoup de voix, et dans cette chimère que son alchimie imaginaire avait créé, Mü croyait entrevoir le visage souriant d'un aimable inconnu d'âge mur, aux tempes grisonnantes et aux amours secrets cachées derrière une alliance en or qui ne lui permettait que de l'admirer.

_No sabe quien sufre en silencio_

_Quien puede ser su amor secreto_

_Y vive así de día en día_

_Con la ilusión de ser querida_

Il soupira, tentant de se remettre au travail, peu importait le nombre de fois qu'il essayait, l'identité de cet inconnu lui glissait entre les doigts en l'absence d'indices qui pourraient le dénoncer. Plusieurs fois, il y avait réfléchi, il avait analysé chaque personne qui s'approchait de lui mais en vain… ce n'était aucun d'entre eux, et les paroles lilas de ce nouveau poème lui crièrent à nouveau un « Je t'aime » d'un propriétaire inconnu qui lui arracha un sourire. S'il prenait tant de peine pour ne pas être découvert, le mieux était peut-être de ne pas essayer de le trouver… en tout cas, il était heureux, recevant de son admirateur secret ce que son distant compagnon ne lui donnait pas.

_Quien le escribía versos_

_Dime quién era_

_Quien le mandaba flores_

_Por primavera_

_Quien cada 9 de noviembre_

_Como siempre sin tarjeta_

_Le mandaba un ramito de violetas_

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit à plusieurs reprises essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, la journée était passée à une vitesse folle enveloppée dans le parfum de violettes que la brise du matin avait emporté, et l'horloge sur le mur réclamait déjà le dîner avec un huit accusateur. Un autre 9 Novembre qui s'en allait s'en réponse, sans aucune raison de lui mettre dans les bras un présent si parfumé, un autre 9 Novembre qui s'en allait sans savoir en quoi cette date était importante, et le grincement de la porte lui rendant son amant épuisé lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas à rêver la nuit, qu'il avait déjà tout.

_Y cada tarde al volver su esposo_

_Cansado del trabajo, la mira de reojo_

_No dice nada porque lo sabe todo_

_Sabe que es feliz, así de cualquier modo_

Un vague « salut » suivi d'un baisé fugace scellèrent la fin de sa journée de rêves, Deathmask était revenu, les enveloppes avec les vers devaient disparaitre. Avec subtilité, il cacha les lignes pourpres dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, tandis que les lèvres de son amant lui frôlaient le sourire pour ensuite lâcher un chapelet d'injures contre l'horaire de travail, son chef exploiteur et l'idiote secrétaire rousse qui n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle, lui arrachant un petit rire amusé qui guérit tous ses chagrins dans un bâillement paresseux.

Avec un pas sûr de lui, Mü s'approcha de la porte pour la verrouillée, sachant que son amant ne l'avait pas fait, et c'est alors que la voix trainant de Deathmask lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas tout caché.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? – demanda-t-il en signalant le pourpre ensemble de pétales qui, avec élégance, décorait la table de travail couverte de dessins inachevés.

. Une source d'inspiration pour la nouvelle ligne. – mentit Mü en le voyant traverser l'appartement en trois grandes enjambées.

-Contente-toi de ne rien faire de cucul. – lui réplica l'italien d'un ton irrévérencieux, le regardant droit dans les yeux, son index cachant l'un de ses drôles de points qui marquaient ses sourcils inexistant, comme autrefois il avait l'habitude de la faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. – lui répondit l'atlante le regard rebelle. – Tu m'as bien formé, et il improvisa un rire sarcastique, couru cacher son trésor interdit dans sa chambre, à côté du lit qu'il partageait avec le principal rival de celui qui l'avait envoyé.

_Porque él es quien le escribe versos_

_Él, su amante, su amor secreto_

_Y ella que no sabe nada_

_Mira a su marido y luego calla_

Deathmask le regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres, pendant que ses mains, pressées, défaisaient le nœud que Mü lui avait fait dans la matinée, jalouses des violettes qui, cette nuit, dormiraient avec eux. Il aimait le sourire qui dansait sur le visage du Bélier, il aimait ses espoirs et ses rêves, sa démarche innocente tenant fermement un vase de cristal avec cinq fleurs aussi violettes que lui, des fleurs qui n'inspireraient jamais aucuns bijoux, parce que tout ce qu'il avait dit était un mensonge. Comment pourrait-il l'ignorer ? Si c'étaient ses mains qui, chaque année, dessinaient les lettres violettes des vers qui, anonymes, donnaient au jeune atlante la tendresse que, en face, il ne pouvait lui donner, rendant magiques ses jours avec la magie avec laquelle Mü avait peint les siens… C'était lui, il était l'admirateur secret sans autre visage qu'un poème et sans autres baisers qu'une fleur, célébrant chaque 9 Novembre la cuite bénie qui lui avait, pour la première fois, offert les lèvres du Bélier après une nuit de fête et de pagaille célébrant l'anniversaire de Milo, nuit glorieuse pendant laquelle, fatigué de faire semblant, il avait décidé de se déclarer au, alors ivre, gardien du Premier Temple, sachant que lorsqu'il retrouverait la sobriété, il ne se souviendrait plus de rien…

Il soupira, tirant de sa poche un stylo violet… sept ans qu'il vivait avec lui et trois qu'il susurrait « Je t'aime » sur papier silencieux, toute une vie à l'aimer, et la première nuit, la première de nombreuses autres, de cesser de se cacher…

10 heure du soir, signala, avec colère, l'horloge murale.

- Mü, il est tard, on mange, tu veux ? – dit-il d'un ton méprisant, sachant que son compagnon comprendrait.

- Dans une minute ! – cria Mü depuis la chambre, installant le vase.

Sur la table à manger, un stylo violet roula entre les serviettes de papier, témoin de poèmes d'amour silencieux, et dans la chambre, dans un tiroir de la table de nuit, cinq enveloppes pourpres vides somnolaient, dans l'attente du prochain 9 Novembre.

_Quien le escribía versos_

_Dime quien era_

_Quien le mandaba flores_

_Por primavera_

_Quien cada 9 de noviembre_

_Como siempre sin tarjeta_

_Le mandaba un ramito de violetas_

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! et merci à Chloé pour la correction !<p>

**Traduction de la chanson :**

Elle était mariée et heureuse

Bien que son mari

Était le Diable en personne

L'homme avait un mauvais caractère

Et elle se plaignait qu'il n'ait jamais été tendre

Depuis plus de trois ans

Elle reçoit des lettres d'un étranger

Des lettres pleines de poésie

Qui lui ont rendues la joie

Qui lui écrivait des vers

Dis-moi qui c'était

Qui lui envoyait des fleurs

Pour le printemps

Qui chaque 9 Novembre

Comme toujours sans carte

Lui envoyait un bouquet de violettes

Parfois, elle rêvait et s'imaginait

Comment serait celui qu'elle estimait tant

Ce serait plutôt un homme avec des cheveux gris

Au sourire aimable et de la tendresse dans les mains

Elle ne sait pas qui souffre en silence

Qui peut être son amour secret

Et elle vit ainsi chaque jour

Avec l'illusion d'être aimée

Qui lui écrivait des vers

Dis-moi qui c'était

Qui lui envoyait des fleurs

Pour le printemps

Qui chaque 9 Novembre

Comme toujours sans carte

Lui envoyait un bouquet de violettes

Et chaque soir quand son mari rentre

Fatigué du travail, il la regarde du coin de l'œil

Il ne dit rien parce qu'il sait tout

Il sait qu'elle est heureuse, comme ça de toute façon

Parce que c'est lui qui lui écrit les vers

Lui, son amant, son amour secret

Et elle qui ne sait rien

Regarde son mari et puis se tait

Qui lui écrivait des vers

Dis-moi qui c'était

Qui lui envoyait des fleurs

Pour le printemps

Qui chaque 9 Novembre

Comme toujours sans carte

Lui envoyait un bouquet de violettes


End file.
